Cream and Nicole/Empire of The Rabbits
This is the first issue of Cream and Nicole: The Adventures. Transcript * 'Tails: '(sighs) I really missed them.. My two sugars, they were the best girlfriends I ever had.. N-Now they’re gone.. * 'Knuckles: '''Ugh, can’t believe I’m doing this.. (sighs) Tails, I know how you feel.. * '''Tails: '(sniffs) R-Really...? Wait, are you being sarcastic? Because, normally you wouldn’t care about someone else’s feelings. * 'Knuckles: '''You know me so well...., just kidding. I’m being sarcastic. But how’d you know? * '''Tails: '''I’m an intelligent fox, alright? Meanwhile, with Cream and Nicole * '''Nicole: '''Alright, are you ready to watch a video message from an unkown clan of Rabbits? * '''Cream: '''Definitely, I ''don’t care if their my evil kind or not. I just care about them being my kind. * 'Nicole: '''That didn’t make any sense at all. * '''Cream: '''Just press play! Then, Nicole pressed play and it was a video showing a clan of Rabbits. * '''Opino: '''Well, well, well.. It’s that creamy rabbit and Nic-COLD! robot. * '''Cream: '''Wait? You’re a robot? * '''Nicole: '''Um, yeah. Didn’t i already told you that? * '''Opino: '''Look, who I captured.. * '''Nicole: '''Let me guess, my sugar Tails? * '''Opino: '''No, it’s your creator.. Doctor Elidy. * '''Cream: '''N-Nicole..? * '''Opino: '''You’re shocked, are you? * '''Nicole: '''I-I can’t believe this, ''YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM A CLAN OF STUPID... SMALL RABBITS..?! ONCE you I FIND YOU! I WILL CHOKE YOU TO DEATH.. * 'Opino: '''That was extremely... funny! * '''Nicole: '''Why would you think that? I gave you the most life-threateningly bad quote! * '''Opino: '(chuckles) See you in the middle of Mobius, Sucker. He disconnects. * '''Cream: '''Nicole- * '''Nicole: '''Shut up.. * '''Cream: '''C’mon, let’s stop that dumb rabbit. * '''Nicole: '''Wouldn’t that offend you...? I mean, your a female rabbit. * '''Cream: '''Are you saying that all of the rabbits look the same? * '''Nicole: '''That’s an automatic no. She then sighs * '''Nicole: '''Have you ever wondered the freedom fighters would be on vacation next week on a cruise? * '''Cream: '''I think you should ask Sally about that, I mean she is apart of that group. * '''Nicole: '''I know, I know.. So do we have to find that dumb clan? Or we’ll just wait until they arrive in our hideout? * '''Cream: '''Let’s just find them. But first, we need the freedom fighters assistance before finding them, because I checked the tracking device to see where they are. They are in Toxic World. They gulp. * '''Nicole: '''Let’s find the freedom fighters, ASAP. Meanwhile, with the freedom figthers. * '''Bunnie: '''For some reason, Cream hasen’t been with us since last year. What is she doing? * '''Sally: '''She’s having her time with Nicole, I’m completely fine with that. But she really needs to get her head into our group. * '''Hope: '''Let’s hope- wait, was that a- (facepalms) What I mean to say was.. I really- I- I really hope that Cream would just come here and- * '''Cream: '''Hey there team, how’s it going? Look, I know your upset about me not being active around you guys, well not Sally but you‘ll get it. * '''Hope: '''Do you promise to be with us in the weekends? Because we have a long schedule ahead of us. * '''Antoine: '''Sacre bleu, guys! I just sensed that Cream and Nicole.. Needs our help with an evil clan of rabbits! * '''Cream: '''Wait. How did you know? * '''Sally: '''You don’t even have sensing powers. But though, how did you really guess that. It’s not like he’s gonna tell the truth- * '''Antoine: '''Parce que Nicole told me. * '''Cream: '''Anyways, we need your help on getting into Toxic World. * '''Sally: '''Wait why..? There are over 100 percent of toxic waste goos, cans and grounds of it. But why exactly? * '''Cream: '''To stop an evil gang of Rabbits from destroying Nicole’s creator. We had a video call about this. * '''Hope: '''Alright, we have made our decision. We will be your assistance. Then pay us back with three chaos emeralds. Category:Comics